No Longer Confined
by starah
Summary: A PA one-shot, short and fluffy, between Akira and Mei. Incest warning.


  
*MAJOR SPOILER WARNINGS!!!*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Female Maze, Male Maze.  
Sister and brother, confined to the laws of the Earth to not love.  
But they do.  
So they left the laws of the Earth...  
and went to a new world.  
A world where they made peace.  
And they lived together happily ever after.  
Loving each other.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Maze opened her eyes, her gaze meeting blackness.  
  
"Female Maze? Are you here?"  
  
She shifted her head to the right and saw, sitting up next to her, Male Maze. He was looking down at her hopefully.  
  
"Ne... are we in our mind?"  
  
As Maze sat up, Male Maze nodded.  
  
"You're asleep."  
  
Female Maze looked confusedly at him.  
  
"Then isn't it your turn?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Body-wise, it is. But since we're both spiritually tired, so we both need a rest. That seems to arouse our mind to let our souls meet like this."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe it's because of another wish we both wanted?"  
  
Male Maze turned red as he thought that if that was true, then Female Maze had wished...  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
Male Maze asked. She blushed.  
  
"I don't know. It was an unconcious wish, I guess."  
  
She said softly, when her thoughts echoed around the place they were in.  
  
_ 'I wished that you could hold me again.'_  
  
At this, both Mazes turned bright red, and Female Maze laughed shyly.  
  
"This thought-system is really mean. It seems to only reflect off the thoughts we don't want the other to hear."  
  
Male Maze laughed as well, scratching the back of his head embarassedly.  
  
"Well, as long as I can touch you, I don't mind too much."  
  
He said softly, and gently brought an arm to put around Maze. She snuggled into his warmth as he wrapped her into his torso with his arms, nuzzling the top of her head with his nose.  
  
"You're still warm, even in my mind,"  
  
Female Maze said, unconciously enjoying his touch immensely. Male Maze felt the joy rush around him, and smiled happily himself.   
  
"Will this happen every night?"  
  
He asked, drawing little scribbles on her back with a finger. Giggling from the tickling sensation, Female Maze answered,  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Her thoughts echoed,  
  
_ 'I hope so.'_  
  
"Hey! How come my thoughts always sound but yours don't?"  
  
Female Maze asked mock-annoyedly as she playing with the end of Male Maze's shirt. Maze grinned.  
  
"Because I'm saying what I think."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Female Maze said huffily. She felt his fingers trace along the same pattern along her spine, and asked curiously,  
  
"What are you doing on my back?"  
  
Male Maze blushed red.  
  
"Just doodling,"  
  
He replied, when his thoughts echoed,  
  
_ 'Mine.'_  
  
"What? You say what you think?"  
  
Female Maze asked, poking him at the side.  
  
"Yow! Uhm, this is kinda, well, different, and..."  
  
Male Maze choked, his arms still around her, and Female Maze looked at him.  
  
"And what do you mean by 'mine'?"  
  
Male Maze looked embarassedly shy as he took a finger to her back and traced the pattern once more, spelling out,  
  
"M-I-N-E. Mine."  
  
Female Maze turned bright pink, tugging lightly at Male Maze's shirt as she murmured,  
  
"I'm... yours?"  
  
"You're my everything,"  
  
Male Maze said quietly, his breath rustling her hair. Female Maze's blush deepened, and she continued to play with his shirt as she waited for him to continue.  
  
"You're my life, and..."  
  
Both Mazes blushed shyly as their embrace grew closer, and his thoughts echoed softly around them, like a wind:  
  
_ '...my love.'_  
  
Male Maze laughed nervously as he stroked Female Maze's hair with a hand.  
  
"There's no point denying it, I guess. I love you. I love you a lot."  
  
She didn't look up, her forehead pressed against his collarbone, but her fingers were tracing something on his chest.  
  
"Female Maze...?"  
  
Male Maze murmured questioningly, still stroking her hair. She laughed softly against his chest.  
  
"I'm yours,"  
  
She said, tracing the word onto his chest slowly and deliberately, then tracing another word, she whispered,  
  
"But you're mine, too."  
  
Male Maze turned red.  
  
_ 'Geez, we're blushing a lot in this meeting, aren't we?'_  
  
His thoughts echoed, and Female Maze laughed.  
  
"I..."  
  
She swallowed, tracing the words again,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Male Maze glowed in happiness as he gently eased her head from his chest to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He murmured, his lips brushing against her lashes. She stopped tracing her finger on his chest and spread her palms against it, her lids fluttering closed as his lips passed her cheek.  
  
He hovered just above her lips, and paused.  
  
"...Male Maze?"  
  
Female Maze whispered.  
  
"This will be... our first kiss."  
  
He murmured. He pulled back a little, both of them opening their eyes.  
  
"With each other, I mean. And... to be completely honest..."  
  
He scribbled 'mine' onto her back again as he admitted,  
  
"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."  
  
Female Maze blushed brightly.  
  
_ 'And I've always... wanted you to kiss me.'_  
  
Male Maze looked utterly surprised as Female Maze puttered around, her eyes wide with embarrassment.  
  
"N-ne!! That thought... that thought was totally... it caught me off guard too, really... random, yes, that's the word, random..."  
  
Male Maze then smiled softly as he ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Stop babbling,"  
  
He murmured, and she shut up, looking into his eyes.  
  
"We'll make another wish come true."  
  
Both pair of lids flickering shut, Male Maze slowly leaned in, and his top lip brushed against hers.  
They both blushed as they opened their eyes to shyly regard each other.   
Then, eyes closing once more, Female Maze leaned completely into him, this time, their lips meeting fully.  
  
They gently and shyly kissed, Female Maze's hair entangling in Male Maze's fingers, their lips pressing gently, yet insistently. They parted for breath but kissed again, and again, and again. Finally, Male Maze hugged her tightly, the top of her head tucked beneath his chin.  
  
"You're sooooo mine."  
  
He whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
Female Maze murmured, slipping her arms around his waist and hugging him back.  
  
"Oneni-sama!!"  
  
Both Mazes looked up in surprise, the darkness gently lifting to light.  
  
"Mil-chan!"  
  
Female Maze exclaimed. Male Maze looked closely at Female Maze.  
  
"What is Mil to you?"  
  
He asked. She smiled warmly.  
  
"She's like a little sister,"  
  
She said softly,  
  
"I love her very much for that. I've never had a little sister before."  
  
Male Maze ruffled her hair affectionately.  
  
"I know what it's like,"  
  
He said teasingly,  
  
"And it can be really annoying."  
  
"Oni-chan!"  
  
Female Maze cried, swatting him as he laughed,  
  
"Only kidding you. You're the best."  
  
She blushed in response when Mil's voice sounded again.  
  
"Oneni-samaaa!!"  
  
Male Maze grinned.  
  
"Mil's waking you up. You better go."  
  
She looked at him, and strangely enough, she didn't want to go. Male Maze saw the regret in her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Oh come on, I'll come back when it's night. I'll try to sleep then."  
  
He gestured towards the light, and Female Maze smiled happily.  
  
"Ne. Talk to me if you get bored."  
  
"Nn, I will. Now go on, she'll throw hysterics about you not waking up in a moment."  
  
Maze smiled, and left his embrace with a sigh.  
  
"See you, then."  
  
She called out, as the light pulled her away.  
  
"Love ya!"  
  
Male Maze called out, and the light faded away.  
  
Sighing, he sat down to wait.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
